A União da Estrela e o Imperador
by Camyllynha Snape
Summary: Após Bellatrix ter ajudado Severus e Narcisa com a produção do feitiço Umbreakable, os bruxos que instantes atrás demonstravam tamanho ódio um pelo outro, acabarão de fato apresentando as suas verdadeiras faces e suas reais intenções.


**Nome da FanFic:** A União Da Estrela e o Imperador

**Autora: **Camyllynha Snape

**Casal: **Bellatrix Lestrange e Severus Snape

**Censura: **NC-17

**Gênero: **Romance

**Spoilers: **Sexto livro _Harry Potter And The Half-Blood Prince_, mais exatamente a continuação do Segundo capítulo: _Spinner's End_.

**Sinopse: **Após Bellatrix ter ajudado Severus e Narcisa com a produção do feitiço Umbreakable, os bruxos que instantes atrás demonstravam tamanho ódio um pelo outro, acabarão de fato apresentando as suas verdadeiras faces e suas reais intenções.

**Agradecimentos: **_Inicialmente devo agradecer à maravilhosa e inteligentíssima J.K. Rowling, por ter criado esses personagens maravilhosos que eu tanto amo: Bellatrix e Severus. Posteriormente gostaria de agradecer à minha maravilhosa amiga fodástica do meu coração; a Isah, que foi quem mais me apoiou e incentivou para a construção e elaboração desta FanFic. Thank you, Isah! Por último agradeço tão somente a mim por esta maravilhosa idéia obtida desde o ano passado, mais precisamente, desde que li o segundo capítulo (o meu preferido por sinal) de Tha Half-Blood Prince._

A todos que a lerem daqui por diante, meu muito obrigada. Àqueles que não a lerem o meu FODA-SE. Grata desde já...

**_Camyllynha Snape _**(_A FODÁSTICA, A BELLATRIX MAIS FODA DE TODOS OS RPG'S_)

**A União Da Estrela E O Imperador.**

As labaredas de fogo em forma de cobra lentamente se dissipavam na atmosfera fervorosa que se instalara dentro daquela pequenina sala. A varinha que ajudara na produção do feitiço agora estava sendo guardada por sua dona. Dois dos três bruxos que haviam feito o famoso _UMBREAKABLE_ punham-se de pé, enquanto seus olhares desviavam cada qual para uma nova direção.

---- Muito obrigada, Severus! – dizia a dama dos cabelos loiros arrumando-se para se retirar daquela humilde casa ---- Sou-lhe muito grata! Meu bebê agora estará seguro contigo o protegendo.

O homem não disse uma única palavra se quer. Apenas assentiu com a cabeça de forma afirmativa. Ter feito o tal juramento já lhe fora muito. Verdade que o professor rabugento não se sentira de todo confortável com aquela situação. Todavia, talvez por pena – o que era muito mais provável – ele aceitara fazer parte daquele pacto e com isso acalmar a mulher dos olhos claros que agora parecia mais serena do que quando ela adentrara em seu recinto.

A outra acompanhante já não estava com a face tão vermelha quanto ficara ao final do tal feitiço poderoso. O que foi remediado, remediado estava e Bellatrix já não podia fazer mais nada. Ela ainda imaginara que o homem dos cabelos oleosos desistiria no meio do caminho insinuando à loira desesperada que aquilo tudo era uma loucura sem sentido algum. Porém, Snape terminou por fazer a vontade da pobre mulher dos olhos claros e isso fora o bastante para irritar a bela mulher dos cabelos negros.

---- Vamos, Bella. – dizia Narcisa próxima à porta levando sua mão esquerda até a maçaneta. ---- Não temos mais nada para fazermos aqui. Se o Lord descobre que viemos visitar Severus, nós duas estaremos em apuros, isso sim.

Cissy não estava sendo exagerada. Caso Voldemort soubesse de seus paradeiros, as coisas dentro do clã maléfico ficariam bastante complicadas. As irmãs Black precisavam retornar. Pior que Bella não fora à casa do homem ranhoso por livre e espontânea vontade. Fora Narcisa quem a implorara incessantemente para que fossem até a sua residência, localizada no fim do mundo – ou pelo menos era o que Lestrange pensava – e ali pedir ao mestre em poções ajuda para que este protegesse o pequeno Draco.

---- Sim, Cissy. – falava a mulher dos olhos da cor do carvão ignorando totalmente a presença masculina de Snape ---- Vamos antes que algo ruim nos aconteça.

Quando a sra. Malfoy estava girando a maçaneta para abrir a porta, Severus a deteve, usando um pouco de magia para que a porta fosse novamente fechada. Atordoadas, as duas damas viraram-se instantaneamente e ao mesmo tempo falaram ao carrancudo bruxo:

---- Abra a porta, Severus!

Os olhos escuros do professor cintilaram assim que estes se cruzaram com os olhos pretos de Bellatrix. A bruxa o olhava repleta de ódio, fúria e irritação. Aquele mesmo olhar que ele conhecia muito bem e que nunca esquecera fazer parte de sua vida. E por mais que aquele contemplar desgostoso e ressentido o incomodasse, de certa forma, no fundo ele sabia que as coisas vividas por ambas as partes nunca foram esquecidas.

---- Narcisa – dizia Snape autoritariamente ---- Você pode se retirar agora. Sua irmã e eu precisamos ter uma conversinha mais... – ele fez uma pausa enquanto observava a expressão inconformada da Comensal da Morte. Sem sombra de dúvidas as coisas dali por diante se tornariam muito mais interessantes ---- O que houve, Bellatrix? Está com medo de ficar sozinha em minha companhia? Rabicho estará tomando conta de nós se assim o desejar. O que me diz?

Aquela maldita provocação feita pelo ex-professor de poções fez com que o rosto delicado da Comensal da Morte se contorcesse em fúria. O que Snape estava pensando? Provavelmente o homem não fazia o gênero inteligente. Ele mais parecia um idiota em vez de um sabe-tudo. Os anos podiam ter-se passado, as fisionomias envelheceram, contudo, aquele gêniozinho do professor de Hogwarts continuava o mesmo: irônico, sarcástico e prepotente.

Bellatrix sentiu seu sangue ferver. Aquela brincadeirinha de mal gosto a deixara ainda mais sem paciência. Ela queria pular no pescoço do homem à sua frente e encher-lhe de tapas. Ah sim! Bem que Severus pedira por isso ao fazer as suas irritantes gracinhas. Todavia, a bela dama segurou-se para não cometer atrocidades. Ela simplesmente fechou seus olhos e enquanto respirava lentamente, mentalmente ela contava até dez.

Narcisa por sua vez permaneceu imóvel e boquiaberta. Estava incrédula imaginando o que sua irmãzinha faria após as inúmeras gozações do homem carrancudo. Cissy conhecia muito bem aqueles dois bruxos. O passado parecia estar retornando e insistia para que os dois resolvessem algo que há anos estava bastante pendente.

---- Então, Narcisa – falou o homem agora contorcendo os lábios em um sorriso diabólico ---- Pode se retirar. Sua irmã e eu teremos uma longa, porém divertida conversa.

Narcisa assentiu com a cabeça e logo em seguida deu as costas para o casal. Dirigiu-se até a porta e rapidamente levou sua mão direita até a maçaneta. Pela última vez ela voltou sua atenção ao casal e soube que as coisas agora tomariam um novo rumo.

---- Não ouse sair daqui sem mim, Narcisa! – dizia Bella aos gritos ignorando novamente a presença do homem ranhoso. ---- Eu não vou ficar aqui junto deste... – ela fez uma pausa e voltou seu olhar raivoso na direção de Severus. Com uma das mãos apontadas na direção do feiticeiro, ela podia sentir o seu tremor que parecia não mais cessar ---- Nós não temos nada para conversar. Não mais. – a voz trêmula parecia se contradizer. Abaixando o seu braço que só ao restar rente ao corpo parou de tremular, a dama empinou o nariz arrebitado e finalizou a sua fala ao professor de Hogwarts ---- Agora se me dá licença, retornarei junto de minha irmã. Ela precisa de mim enquanto você...

---- Eu disse para ficar! – interrompeu Snape com a voz alta e autoritária, olhando furioso para a mulher dos olhos escuros ---- Eu não fiz um reles convite, Bellatrix. Eu lhe dei uma ordem!

Imediatamente a Comensal da Morte iniciou passos barulhentos e velozes na direção do ex- professor de poções. Seu animo agora desaparecera e sua paciência já se extinguira. O ar parecia ser obstruído por suas narinas uma vez sentindo dificuldade naquela entrada e saída de ar. Seu coração disparava em seu peito e suas mãos vibravam enquanto caminhava. Quem ele pensava que era? O rei absoluto do universo? Quem o indicara e o denominara rei? Ninguém! Segundo a dama raivosa, Severus Snape não era nada e por esta razão suas ordens não tinham nenhum valor.

---- Eu jamais receberia ordens suas, Severus! Muito menos agora! Você não tem importância para mim e nunca chegou a ter!

Um riso diabólico ecoava por toda a casa vindo do homem ranhoso. Snape gargalhava alto, de forma cínica e hipócrita. Ele mantinha seus olhos negros fixos aos da mulher à sua frente. Era como se o que Bellatrix acabara de dizer fosse na realidade uma piada bastante divertida e engraçada.

---- E agora? – perguntou a Comensal restando intrigada com aquelas risadas ---- Qual é a graça, Severus? Finalmente deu-se conta de que não poderá jamais dar-me ordens?

Imediatamente o homem da face macilenta cessou as gargalhadas. Os olhos negros cintilaram e era como se de repente, em um piscar de olhos, ele tivesse criado uma brilhante e inovadora idéia. Mas aquele brilho fugaz que saíra de dentro do professor assustou a Sra. Lestrange. A dama conhecia muito bem aquele brilho no olhar, sabia muito bem o que aquele chamejar significava.

---- O que está pensando, Severus? – indagou curiosa e um tanto quanto aflita a mulher dos cabelos escuros ---- Odeio ver-te neste estado tão eufórico.

Narcisa que permanecia rente à porta, compreendeu que aquela era a sua deixa, tendo desta forma que retirar-se o quanto antes daquela casa. O que se seguiria dali por diante não lhe correspondia nenhum momento significante. Havia coisas a tratar entre Severus e Bellatrix, coisas que Narcisa jamais precisaria se meter. Sua irmã já estava bastante grandinha para decidir por si só o que era certo ou errado e, se por um acaso, o que ela viesse a fazer mais tarde lhe traria felicidade ou repugnância, interessava tão somente a ela, a ninguém mais. Desta maneira, a mulher dos cabelos loiros sutilmente e silenciosamente levou sua mão direita na direção da maçaneta, girou-a com cuidado para que o casal não a escutasse sair de dentro daquela casa no minuto seguinte. A Sra. Malfoy foi tão bem sucedida, que nenhum dos dois bruxos deu-se conta (pelo menos ambos se demoraram a perceber) que a terceira acompanhante escapara da residência.

---- Bella, Bella, Bella... – dizia o homem dos cabelos oleosos enquanto aproximava sua face lívida em direção ao rosto pálido da Comensal da Morte. ---- Eu não diria que estou eufórico. Na realidade, estou surpreso com a sua mentira mais deslavada.

Desta vez quem riu foi Bellatrix que agora se divertia com aquela conversa mais sem sentido. O professor falava de maneira muito petulante, como se ele fosse somente o dono da razão, coisa que a mulher à sua frente discordava por inteiro.

---- Eu não costumo dizer mentiras, Snape! – falou a bruxa em um tom irritadiço na voz ---- Falo somente a verdade. E por mais que esta lhe doa, eu sinto... – ela fez uma pausa e então abriu um sorriso perverso retornando a falar em seguida ---- Não, eu não sinto por você. Eu sinto por mim, tão somente a mim.

---- Sentes por ti? E o que exatamente sentes por si mesma? Ódio? Ódio por teres abandonado a tua felicidade? – indagou o professor curioso e com os olhos em chamas faiscantes.

Bellatrix desviou seus olhos negros da direção dos de Snape. Por alguns segundos pensou em retomá-los, sem temer admirar aquele olhar severo, assim como o próprio nome do professor de Hogwarts. Contudo, logo que a idéia surtiu em sua mente, ela preferiu não mais encará-lo, temendo que ele acabasse vendo algo dentro dela que tantas vezes a dama procurou conservar escondido de tudo e todos ao seu redor.

---- Então, Bellatrix – tornou a indagar Severus ---- O que tanto sentes que eres incapaz de responder-me de imediato?

---- Eu sinto – disse ela começando a caminha de um lado para o outro do pequeno cômodo, gesticulando os braços enquanto falava em um tom baixo e cheio de remorso ---- Sinto ter sido tão estúpida quando mais nova. Sinto ter gostado de um alguém tão idiota, tão presunçoso. Sinto ter sido uma burra ao enganar e mim mesma, com mentiras e calúnias, afirmando ao meu ego sofrido que o homem por quem me apaixonei e me largou presa e sozinha em Azkaban, um dia, quem sabe, retornaria para os meus braços. Fui tola, imensamente tola! E agora, cá estou eu, frente a você, logo você quem eu menos queria encontrar vivo!

Severus apenas acompanhava aquele andar de um lado para o outro que Bellatrix iniciara em sua casa. Os quadris sempre lhe causando hipnose, dançando de forma tão sensual e ritmada que lhe provocava excitação. Os anos passaram e eles poderiam não ser mais os mesmos, mas algumas coisas permaneciam idênticas, como aquela sensualidade que a dama dos cabelos escuros sempre tratou de possuir e esbanjar. Foi difícil desvencilhar-se daquela fruta pecaminosa que era Bellatrix. Contido, Snape foi capaz de sair de seu transe profundo e agora a olhava cheio de rancor, mostrando uma voz alterada e sentida.

---- Não ouse dizer-me essas palavras, Sra. Lestrange! – o termo Sra. Lestrange soou pesaroso, cheio de mágoas ---- Você fez a tua maldita escolha e eu apenas consenti a sua decisão lastimável. Querias ver-me visitar-te na prisão? Teu marido, aquele inútil, não suportaria ver o outro lutando naquele momento com ele, desejando a mulher que não mais o pertencia. Além do mais, Bellatrix, achas que eu seria um tolo de ir ver-te logo em Azkaban? Eu seria um tolo, colocaria tudo, absolutamente tudo a perder se eu tivesse a idéia sórdida de ir encontrar-me contigo.

---- Tu podias ter ido ver-me quando retornei ao mundo liberto. – disse a mulher agora olhando fixo na direção do homem ranhoso. Esta cheia de raiva, de mágoas, estava dolorida por dentro ---- Tu podias ter me mandado cartas, me encontrado em nosso lugar mais secreto, poderia ter-me feito entender que o que tivemos...

---- E o que tivemos, Bellatrix? – replicou o professor de Hogwarts sem nem ao menos deixar a dama terminar sua frase ---- Tu mesma faz questão de apagar de tua mente aqueles tempo memoráveis. Tu me obrigaste a fazer o mesmo quando escolheu aquele nojento em vez de mim. – ele fez uma pausa, viu que a dama desejava dizer alguma coisa, entretanto não a deixou nem ao menos balbuciar uma letrinha se quer ---- E te aviso, minha cara Bella. Se tu tivesses me escolhido em vez daquele corno e fraco do Rodolphus Lestrange, eu seria capaz de poupar-lhe os anos frios, solitários e dolorosos em Azkaban e mais, eu teria dado a minha vida por você.

A bruxa agora tremia da cabeça aos pés. Não esperava ouvir o que acabara de escutar. Estava pálida, ainda mais pálida do que de costume. O coração entalado na garganta, obstruindo a voz de sair, de gritar ao homem à sua frente toda aquela bendita verdade que há anos permaneceu escondida, trancafiada a sete chaves, dentro de seu peito. Repentinamente, um medo terrível apossou-se dela. Recordou-se que agora os tempos eram outros, que as circunstancias cambiaram e que mais nada era o mesmo, muito menos aquela relação que em tantos anos atrás se extinguira. Ela estava casada, estava mais madura, menos impulsiva. Não era mais a menina de 16 anos arisca que, por diversas vezes, corria dos amigos da Sonserina para ir ao encontro do menino esquisito por quem era enamorada. Ah sim, bons tempos aqueles! Bellatrix, quando adolescente, se apaixonara pelo menino mais estranho, mais zombado de toda a escola. Ela se apaixonara pelo pequeno e desengonçado Severus Snape, o menino sem amigos, vindo de família mestiça, ridicularizado por todos e amado somente por ela, ninguém mais. Bella era fascinada por ele, achava-o tão inteligente, cheio de charme e esperteza. Adorava passar horas ao seu lado, escondidos do mundo que os circundava. Ele a fazia rir e ela o fazia amar. Ele lhe intrigava com questões complexas a cerca do mundo, dos planetas, dos feitiços, das poções... Já ela ensinava-lhe a se apaixonar, a se entregar para um alguém que o amava mais que tudo neste mundo, fazia-o conhecer os desejos mais obscuros e profundos, desejos que somente um homem e uma mulher eram capazes de descobrirem juntos.

Mas agora tudo isso mudou e nada daquilo poderia ser vivenciado pelos dois bruxos. Bellatrix escolhera o caminho mais fácil: restar casada, para todo o sempre, com um homem de quem ela jamais sentira nada, além de repugnância. Bella sentia nojo de Rodolphus, queria vê-lo longe. Todavia, mesmo a contra gosto, decidiu ficar com ele: não por amor, mas por covardia. Covardia por não ter enfrentado a família, covardia de jamais ter tido coragem para dizer que era apaixonada por um menino sem graça, sem jeito, um menino esquisito que fizera seu coração bater mais forte, um menino mestiço que lhe fez amar como nunca mais tornou a amar alguém na vida. Como ela se arrependia de ter cometido o erro que cometera. Talvez, só talvez, se ela pudesse retornar ao passado, mais precisamente naquele dia fatídico em que dissera as palavras "Sim, eu aceito" ao desgostoso do Sr. Lestrange, Bella transformaria aquilo tudo, seria firme e corajosa e apontaria, ao seu convidado escondido entre todos os outros tantos que ali haviam, que seu coração pertencia tão somente a ele, a ninguém mais.

Olhando para os lados, a procura de sua irmã (que escapara feito um gato, em silencio e ligeireza) Bellatrix não queria mais ficar trocando palavras com Snape. Ambos haviam falado demais, falado coisas que não era mais necessário dizerem um ao outro. Aquele assunto não precisava mais vir à tona, não agora que as coisas estavam diferentes.

---- Eu não deveria ter vindo. – disse a Comensal aflita ao constatar que sua irmã desaparecera repentinamente ---- Narcisa que se prepare, pois quando eu a encontrar serei capaz de gritar e castigá-la pelo o que armara.

Severus também reparou que a Sra. Malfoy já não estava junto deles. Percebeu que parecia que ambos estavam sozinhos já faziam alguns minutos.

---- Estou indo, Severus. Foi um imenso desprazer...

---- Quero que fique. – disse o homem da face macilenta enquanto corria na direção da sua dama de companhia ---- Por favor, fique.

Bellatrix tornou a tremer. Sua respiração mais uma vez foi obstruída por suas narinas e seu coração dava solavancos fortes, que he dava a impressão de que, a qualquer instante, ela sofreria um ataque cardíaco fulminante. Com muito custo, sentindo a garganta seca, a mulher falou baixinho:

---- Eu não posso. Eu não devo.

Snape continuava a caminhar até a mulher à sua frente, observando sua feição passar de arrogante à desolação e acuamento. Bellatrix agora parecia um cordeirinho manso, temendo ser devorado por seu predador que a entocara. Agora ele já podia sentir o seu respirar tocar-lhe os lábios e suas mãos lentamente se encostavam.

Bellatrix estava sentindo-se rendida, perdida como tantas outras vezes estivera na companhia do homem rabugento. Ela não conseguia ser durona quando ele a encarava com aquele olhar tristonho. Ela sentia tanta tristeza emanar daqueles olhos negros, sentia que parte dela se entristecia junto dele e ambos os sentimentos morriam-se, deixando-os por tantos momentos vazios.

Sem nem ao menos pensar duas vezes, a serva do Lord das Trevas fez questão de abraçar com firmeza o professor de Hogwarts. Seus braços contornavam parte de seu tronco e sua cabeça restava recostada em seu tórax. Os olhos fechados procuravam esconder as lágrimas que não conseguiam ser guardadas.

---- Eu sinto tanto por tê-lo deixado! – o choro tornava-se visível. Snape mantinha os braços soltos, cada qual de um lado de seu corpo e o olhar recaía sobre a mulher agora fragilizada ---- Eu não queria ter te deixado, eu não queria ter me casado com aquele incompetente do Rodolphus! Eu sempre quis você.

Bellatrix voltou a ficar ereta, afastando-se daquele abraço que acabara de dar involuntariamente ao homem à sua frente. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, as gotas salgadas escorriam por sua face rosada e ela não conseguia mais parar de tremer.

---- Em Azkaban – dizia ela enquanto passava as mãos sobre o rosto, secando em vão as lágrimas que não cessavam a queda brusca --- eu não deixei de pensar um momento se quer em você. Não parei de me perguntar onde você poderia estar, o que estava fazendo e, se por um acaso, você havia encontrado alguém a quem amar em vez de mim. – ela fez uma pausa, engolindo um pouco de saliva que com dificuldade desceu por sua garganta ---- As notícias voaram e eu senti parte de meu coração despedaçar ao saber que você negara o Lord, negara os Comensais e negara de vez o meu amor. Os dias naquela prisão foram me matando pouco a pouco. Desta forma jurei a mim mesma que se um dia saísse daquele lugar, eu não lhe procuraria jamais e passaria a me dedicar tão somente ao meu amo, ao nosso Lord.

As lágrimas agora iam desaparecendo e o choro foi sumindo. A face da mulher de cabelos escuros foi voltando ao normal, ao seu tom pálido. Não tremia mais, estava de volta ao seu estado habitual.

---- Mas então a idiota da minha irmã pediu-me para que eu a acompanhasse até aqui. Rogou-me para que viesse junto dela até a sua casa e me fizesse sofrer mais uma vez. A princípio eu me recusei. Disse a ela que não poderia vir acompanhando-a e que o que me pedia estava fora de questão. Mas a chorona da Narcisa soube me fazer mudar de idéia e eu também necessitava mostrar-lhe uma certa gratidão por ela ter me recebido em sua casa. Por fim, contrariada, acompanhei-a até aqui e ela, mal-agradecida como sempre, largou-me sozinha junto a ti.

Nenhum dos dois deu prosseguimento à conversa. Estavam imóveis, olhando cada qual na direção do outro, como se de repente começassem a observar algo novo, diferente, um detalhe que durante anos passara despercebido por eles.

Só após alguns minutos estáticos e em silêncio, foi que Snape criou coragem e se moveu até a mulher desolada. Ele abriu seus braços abraçou-a com afeto, de maneira bastante forte, como se temesse soltá-la e perdê-la novamente de vista. Ele queria estar ao seu lado, protegendo-a de seus medos, protegendo-a de si mesma e de todo aquele sentimento que a confundia por completo. Ele se sentia feliz ao dar-lhe carinho, a tendo como uma criança inocente, cheia de zelo e amor. Ela parecia tão frágil, tão amedrontada, que ele se recusava a deixá-la afastar-se dele.

Bellatrix abraçou-o, rogando com aquele doce gesto que ele não a fizesse ir embora de sua vida e de seu coração. A cabeça tornou a apoiar-se em seu tórax e ela podia sentir aquela mão pesada se transformar em pétalas de rosas, cheias de maciez e candura. Ele conseguia fazê-la sossegar e lhe proporcionava uma paz muitas vezes tão longe de ser atingida. Ele era o seu anjo de paz, que a fazia voar por todo o infinito. Ele era seu grande e verdadeiro amor.

---- Quando eu a vi proferir aquele maldito juramento ao altar, justamente para aquele asqueroso do Lestrange, meu coração partiu-se, quebrou-se, foi dilacerado de uma maneira que eu jamais pensei ter conserto. – Snape falava em um tom sereno, baixo, como se estivesse contando uma história para uma criancinha adormecer feliz ---- Você estava linda naquele dia. Linda como em meus sonhos, onde você se vestia de branco e me jurava amor eterno. Ah, Bellatrix! – dizia o homem cheio de saudosismo ---- Era eu quem deveria ter escutado as juras de amor diante do altar, era eu a quem você deveria jurar amor eterno, até que a morte viesse e nos separasse. Mas nada aconteceu do jeito que eu imaginava e em seguida, tudo mudou em uma velocidade tão exorbitante, que eu passei a me tornar um leigo no quesito relacionamento.

Aquelas palavras proferidas com tristeza apunhalavam o coração machucado e ferido de Bellatrix. Tudo, absolutamente tudo o que Severus lhe dizia, fazia todo o sentido. Ela não podia discordar dele, não seria capaz de dizer que todas aquelas palavras não passavam de mentiras criadas por sua psique falha. Ela cometera o erro e sabia que Snape não estava sendo rude, muito menos grosseiro ao culpar-lhe por ter sido a responsável pela briga e desentendimento do casal. Se na época Bellatrix tivesse sido persistente, mais madura e concisa, afirmado com todas as suas palavras e desejos de que ela só poderia ser feliz ao lado de Severus Snape, muitas coisas de que agora ela se arrependia por inteiro, não existiriam.

---- Eu sinto muito! – dizia a mulher voltando a derramar lágrimas, apertando-se contra o homem ranhoso, pedindo-lhe proteção ---- Eu sinto ter sido tão idiota, tão fraca, tão infantil e imatura! Ah, Severus, como eu queria me redimir contigo e te provar que o meu coração sempre baterá mais forte e mais verdadeiro para ti.

Severus afastou-a, suas mãos seguravam cada um dos braços da mulher grácil. Ele fitava-a nos olhos e via tanta transparência naquele olhar choroso e arrependido, que foi incapaz de pensar qualquer tipo de maldade. Ela era tão linda! Ela era tão perfeita mesmo quando estava aos prantos! Ela era a pessoa que sempre o fizera feliz.

Devagar, Snape levou seus lábios na direção dos de Bella. Suas mãos soltavam os braços da Comensal, dirigindo-os com sutileza até a sua fina cintura. Os olhos negros do homem ranhoso fechavam-se lentamente, enquanto seu rosto podia sentir o respirar forte da dama não mais em lágrimas. As bocas se tocaram, as salivas se misturaram e as línguas iniciaram uma gostosa brincadeira, tentando uma correr da outra, uma espécie de pega-pega em um espaço tão pequeno.

Os braços de Bella estavam ao redor do pescoço do homem dos cabelos oleosos. Enquanto o beijava, a mulher estava nas pontas dos pés, com medo de não conseguir sustentar aquele beijo durante muito tempo. A ponta do nariz da feiticeira tocava de leve o nariz torto do professor; E ela podia sentir o seu corpo ser puxado para perto do corpo de Snape.

Assim que o beijo cessou, Severus retirou alguns fios negros que caíam sobre a face alva de sua acompanhante. Ele com cuidado colocou-os para trás de sua orelha, assegurando-se de que aqueles poucos cabelos não lhe roubassem a bela imagem daquela face tão angelical.

Bella sorria. Um sorriso ainda bastante tímido, contudo, deveras sincero. Seus braços permaneciam enlaçados ao redor do pescoço do amado e seu corpo estava ainda mais próximo ao dele, fazendo com que ambos, volta e meia, se tocassem. Lestrange sentiu-se como uma menininha, a mesma menininha de 16 anos que se apaixonara por seu melhor amigo, por aquele mesmo garotinho tão desengonçado, tão esquisitinho, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão repleto de charme. Para ela, Snape não mudara nada, continuava o mesmo menino atrapalhado e quieto, o mesmo garoto tímido. Entretanto, o que mudara e mudara para melhor, segundo Bellatrix, era essa sedução, essa excitação que ele lhe provocava agora. Ele estava tão mais experiente, tão mais seguro de seus atos. Ele tornara-se um verdadeiro latin lover.

Repentinamente, a Comensal da Morte pareceu despertar de um sonho, como se fosse obrigada a retornar à realidade. A face já não estava tão serena, apaixonada... Bellatrix estava séria, assustada, temendo algo que ela mesma sabia que jamais deveria ter vindo à tona, como viera segundos antes. Não estava certo, nada daquilo estava certo. Os anos já haviam se passado, as escolhas já foram feitas e nada, absolutamente nada mudaria a dura realidade. A dama requintada permaneceria casada com Rodolphus e Snape jamais se tornaria seu esposo. Então, de que adiantaria aquela recaída? Nada. Os destinos já haviam sido traçados e, por mais que a mulher dos cabelos negros estivesse arrependida da péssima escolha feita em sua vida, não existia uma saída para o seu problema conjugal.

Lestrange saltou para longe de Severus. Estava arfante, com os lábios secos, entreabertos, com a esperança de que o ar chegasse com maior facilidade em seus pulmões. As mãos tremiam enquanto procurava secar o suor que lhe molhava a pele alva. O coração disparava, seu som era alto, descompassado. Conforme o observava em silêncio, a Comensal bem que tentou dizer-lhe algumas palavras, dar-lhe qualquer tipo de explicação. Tentou fazer com que a sua voz viesse à tona, que fosse capaz de elucidar o homem à sua frente, falando-lhe que era inútil tentarem qualquer tipo de reconciliação, pois nada faria com que sua vida pessoal, junto de seu odioso marido, deixasse de existir.

Snape era quem mais estava odiando aquele joguinho de vem e vai. Em um momento a dama estava aos gritos com ele, no outro, parecia querer entregar-se de corpo e alma a ele. Todavia, Bellatrix parecia estar ainda mais confusa e perdida. Isso irritava o homem que sentia a sua paciência esgotar-se com velocidade. Quem ela pensava que era? A mulher podia ser linda, estonteante, uma verdadeira rainha, no entanto não significava que ela podia fazer o que bem entendesse com ele. Severus possuía sentimentos, por sinal, verdadeiros, intensos e cheios de boas intenções. Mas, ele não conseguia compreender quais eram os sentimentos dela por ele e isso, sem sombra de dúvidas, era o que mais o atormentava. Por que ela precisava complicar tudo?

---- Snape... – disse Bella após longos minutos silenciosos e desconfortáveis ---- Nós não podemos...

---- O que não podemos, Bellatrix? – indagou Snape em voz alta, cheio de irritação, com os braços cruzados junto ao corpo, lançando-lhe um olhar colérico ---- Não podemos dar prosseguimento a nossa história? – um sorriso perverso surgia nos lábios do homem da face macilenta e a sua voz agora se tornou irônica, sem gritos e estardalhaços ---- Vai-me dizer que está sentindo pena de seu marido, minha cara? Que se sente culpada de trair o seu amado Rodolphus? Está com a consciência pesada?

Severus começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro do cômodo, mantendo os braços cruzados rente ao corpo, os olhos faiscavam ódio. Estava muito sério, parecia estar analisando uma maneira de fazer com que Bella lhe desse ouvidos, lhe compreendesse e mais, que ela mesma se decidisse sobre eles.

---- De repente achou que deveria cuidar melhor de seu casamento, Bellatrix? Que após tantos anos presa em Azkaban, pensando em mim, apenas em mim, enquanto seu maridinho enlouquecia por razões a mim não compreendias e nem ao menos desejando compreendê-las, você agora está pensando em ser uma esposa melhor? E mais, está realmente dando um ponto final à nossa relação amorosa?

Snape parou de caminhar. Ele se deteve à frente de sua dama de companhia, fitando-a nos olhos, procurando por rastros, por respostas que o fizessem voltar a sorrir. Ele às vezes parecia não reconhecê-la e em alguns instantes, ele jurava que aquela não era a sua amada, a mulher por quem ele se apaixonou.

---- Severus... – tornou a falar Bellatrix em um tom alterado, trêmulo e amargurado ---- Você sabe que eu te amo mais do que tudo neste mundo!

---- Eu sei...? – dizia ele em tom zombeteiro e provocante.

---- Não venha com brincadeira, Severus! Eu te amo e você sabe disso!

---- Se me ama, por que está sendo tão infantil? Por que me afasta de ti?

---- Porque o passado não pode ser mudado! De que adianta recordarmos os velhos tempos, se no minuto seguinte, assim que eu passar por aquela porta – apontava ela para a porta fechada por onde ela adentrara junto de sua irmã instantes atrás. ----, eu voltarei a viver a minha infeliz vida ao lado de um alguém que eu não amo?

Mais uma vez, a formosa dama pôs-se a chorar. Os soluços nem ao menos eram disfarçados, as lágrimas escorriam abertamente por sua face. Seus lábios grossos estavam vermelhos, inchados, suas bochechas rosadas estavam molhadas. As mãos delicadas dirigiram-se ao seu semblante. Ela estava farta de chorar, farta de viver em uma mentira, em um mundo que ela todos os dias detestava despertar.

---- Você acha que é fácil viver ao lado de uma pessoa que lhe proporciona asco? Você acha que é fácil acordar todos os dias e deparar-me com aquele homem asqueroso e vazio? – as mãos agora estavam dançando no ar conforme Bellatrix gesticulava ---- Eu não suporto mais essa vida, não suporto mais esse destino...

---- Bellatrix acalme-se...

Snape tentava fazê-la sossegar, queria fazê-la parar de chorar, de gritar... Ele não estava mais suportando vê-la naquele estado tão fragilizado. Ele queria apenas pegá-la no colo, pô-la para ninar, para que a pobrezinha pudesse descansar. Ela merecia um pouco de paz.

Contudo, a Comensal não pareceu ter dado ouvidos aos apelos de Snape. Ela estava fora de si, enlouquecendo aos poucos com aquela situação conturbada.

---- O que será de mim depois de me entregar a você? – a voz saiu baixa, quase inaudível. Os olhos recaíram sobre Severus, estavam ainda cheios d'água --- Você acha que após esta nossa noite de amor eu conseguirei ter paz? Não, Severus, eu jamais terei paz! Eu sou extremamente dependente de você. Você é uma droga tão necessária, que eu precisarei vir te ver todos os dias do resto de minha vida.

Snape sorriu. Abriu um sorriso tímido, bastante dócil. Caminhou com cautela até a mulher dos olhos lacrimosos. Ela estava linda, linda como ele jamais vira. Assim que se aproximou da fragilizada Bellatrix, ele a abraçou. A tinha em seus braços, seus lábios encostavam-se em seus cabelos perfumados, beijando-os demoradamente, seus olhos permaneciam fechados e ele a podia sentir sossegar lentamente.

---- Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella. – dizia ele em um tom suave, cheio de cuidados ---- Eu vou sempre estar aqui pra você. Sempre, meu amor.

Ele parou de beijar-lhe os cabelos, restando atento àquela face chorosa. Afastou-a de perto dela, com bastante cautela, assegurando-se de que ela não voltaria a chorar. Levou devagar uma de suas mãos até o seu queixo delicado e aos poucos trouxe os seus lábios para junto dos dele, beijando-a com ternura. As pontas dos dedos de Snape deslizaram com sutileza sobre a capa que a mulher não retirara do corpo desde que chegara à sua casa. Ele a despia enquanto o beijo tornava-se cada vez mais intenso.

Bellatrix sentia a sua mantilha sendo retirada de seu corpo e lentamente caindo com suavidade ao chão. A bruxa agora trajava um vestido preto, longo, de alças finas. O decote deixava seus fartos seios à mostra, dando-lhe um ar mais provocante. O beijo permanecia da mesma forma ardente e aos poucos a dama sentia ser levada até o pequeno sofá que se encontrava às suas costas. O corpo de Snape pesava-lhe muito e aos poucos a mulher foi deixando-se cair ao sofá macio. Suas mãos procuravam o feixe das calças surradas do parceiro, enquanto o zíper do seu vestido era aberto lentamente.

---- Não, Severus! – disse a Comensal abruptamente. Recordou-se de que ambos não estavam sozinhos naquele casebre. Rabicho estava no outro cômodo, em uma passagem que ficava mais ao fundo da sala ---- Não podemos fazer isso!

Severus que se sentiu desgostoso com aquela interrupção voltou o seu olhar intrigado e ao mesmo tempo raivoso na direção de sua acompanhante. Seus lábios finos contorceram-se e em seguida ele disse em um tom baixo, porém insatisfeito:

---- O que deu em você agora, Bella? Por que não podemos...?

O homem não conseguiu terminar a sua pergunta. Bellatrix abrira um sorriso maroto, cheio de artimanhas. Seus cabelos negros eram jogados para trás e ela olhava Severus de uma forma bastante atrativa. Com voz safadinha, como a de uma menininha espevitada, a mulher informou:

---- Rabicho pode nos ouvir. Não quero que aquela coisa nojenta nos veja...

Ela ficou extremamente sem jeito. Um pensamento abominável inundou a sua mente. Imaginou Rabicho adentrando a pequena sala e dando de cara com os dois, em meio a uma gostosa transa. Seria embaraçoso demais se isso ocorresse. E mais, o que ela iria dizer àquela escória irritante? Que estava apenas passando o tempo? Que decidiu, sem mais nem menos entregar-se ao professor de Hogwarts? Ou, na pior das hipóteses, ela diria ao reles Comensal da Morte que ela e Snape sempre foram muito apaixonados e que agora estavam recordando os velhos tempos de escola? Não, isso não poderia, não deveria nem mesmo em seu pior pesadelo acontecer na vida real. O que seria dela caso o imbecil do Peter os pegasse no flagra? Não, ela não podia correr este risco!

O homem da face lívida abriu um largo sorriso. Achara graça naquelas palavras proferidas por Bellatrix. Ele havia se esquecido completamente de Rabicho e a forma na qual a dama dos olhos pretos o recordara a cerca do paspalhão que residia provisoriamente em sua casa, provocou-lhe uma gostosa e divertida gargalhada.

---- Eu havia me esquecido completamente de Rabicho. – dizia Snape entre risos ---- Às vezes ocorre de eu me esquecer de sua reles e desnecessária existência.

Bellatrix não achara graça. A mulher estava preocupada e temerosa. Aquele incompetente jamais poderia saber de toda a verdade existente entre ela e o homem dos cabelos oleosos. Aquela relação secreta que os dois mantinham era para permanecer daquela forma: completamente desconhecida por todos.

Snape tratou de levar seus lábios mais uma vez ao encontro dos de Bella, todavia sua tentativa foi em vão. A mulher virou-lhe a face, reprovando-o por aquele ato impensável. Ela queria entregar-se ao professor de Hogwarts, entretanto, não desejava de maneira alguma que Pettgrew os encontrasse naquele estado de euforia.

---- Já disse, Severus! – falava com uma voz irritadiça e autoritária ---- Não quero que Rabicho nos veja!

---- Bella, está sendo ridícula! – rebateu o homem de maneira impaciente ---- Rabicho não virá nos visitar enquanto eu não o chamar.

---- Mas você acha que ele não tem ouvidos, que não escuta? Ele nos escutará certamente! – ela fez uma pausa e então algo assustador apossou-se de sua mente. ---- Será, Severus, que o idiota do Rabicho está nos escutando neste exato minuto? E se ele estiver agorinha mesmo nos espionando por detrás...

Snape tapou a face com uma das mãos e um grunhido pôde ser ouvido por Bellatrix. O homem não podia nem ao menos acreditar nas coisas que a sua acompanhante era capaz de imaginar. Verdade era que o maluco do Peter andava com aquele péssimo hábito de escutar por detrás da porta. Contudo, ele não seria louco o suficiente de arriscar levar uma surra, por assim dizer, de Snape.

---- Bella, eu lhe garanto que aquele paspalho não está nos espionando. Você acha que eu já não teria percebido? Conheço a minha casa com a palma de minha mão e sei quando alguém está escutando a conversa alheia. E do jeito que Rabicho é demasiado barulhento, nós, ou melhor, eu já o teria ouvido se aproximar.

Mas Bellatrix não parecia estar tão convencida, tanto que ela negou mais uma investida de beijo vindo do homem ranhoso.

---- Não sei se posso confiar em você, Severus. – falou a dama virando a face mais uma vez ao professor e agora cruzava os braços rentes ao corpo. ---- Quem me garante que o ignorante do Rabicho não está nos escutando?

Foi então que Severus decidiu arriscar, tomar a dianteira e fazer com que a Comensal da Morte lhe obedecesse e se entregasse de vez a ele. Os seus olhos negros chamejaram e mais uma vez um sorriso maldoso foi esculpido em seus lábios finos.

---- Muito bem. Bella. – dizia ele em um tom zombeteiro ---- Já que você necessita de provas, eu lhe mostrarei que estou certo e que Pettgrew não está por perto.

Quando a mulher dos olhos negros ia perguntar como Snape iria lhe provar a não espionagem de Rabicho, este puxou-lhe o queixo e a contra-gosto, pelo menos nos primeiros vinte segundos, Snape enfiou a sua língua para dentro da boca de Lestrange. O beijo arrepiou os pêlos dos braços da dama que agora os mantinha ao redor do pescoço do homem rabugento. As línguas divertiam-se naquele corre-corre animado e seus corpos agora estavam mais próximos um do outro.

Severus tratou de levar as suas mãos sedentas de desejos na direção do vestido de sua companheira, insistindo para que este fosse retirado de seu corpo o quanto antes. Conforme ele a despia, seus dedos tocavam com tamanha sutileza a pele alva da mulher dos olhos da cor do carvão.

Por sua vez, Bellatrix iniciava uma luta para que as calças surradas do professor saíssem de seu corpo com rapidez. Ela não queria mais perder tempo, queria aproveitar aquele instante, como se este lhe fosse último. De fato, ela não poderia iludir-se, ela não deveria acreditar que oportunidades como esta que estava tendo, lhe seriam facilmente regaladas pela vida. Na realidade, outro momento ao lado daquele homem tão carrancudo não seria nada fácil e talvez, dependendo agora exclusivamente de como as coisas transcorreriam dali por diante, era quase que provável que eles nunca mais voltariam a se ver. Se o UMBREAKABLE desse errado, Severus Snape poderia vir a óbito.

Estando completamente nua e recostada ao sofá velho, Bellatrix podia sentir o peso do corpo de seu companheiro. Snape encontrava-se sobre ela, acariciando-lhe os seios fartos, olhando-a com tamanho apetite, como se a dama representasse um prato delicioso que o saciaria assim que o provasse. Auxiliando Bellatrix para que se deitasse de forma confortável, Snape não retirou seus olhos escuros de cima da dama um minuto se quer. Ele parecia deveras concentrado, analisando com bastante atenção aquele corpo escultural, com curvas muito bem dispostas e traçadas que o mantinha hipnotizado. Tão breve a dama já encontrava-se aconchegada ao sofá, os lábios finos do homem de pele lívida abriu-se em um sorriso pervertido.

---- Aos velhos tempos, Bellatrix.

A mulher não teve nem ao menos tempo para imaginar o que vinha pele frente. Snape deslizou rapidamente uma das mãos por todo o corpo sedoso da Sra. Lestrange até aproximar-se de sua intimidade. Com brutalidade ele a abriu e violentamente seus cinco dedos embrenhavam-se vagina adentro. Um grito fino entoou por toda a sala e pelo visto a Comensal da Morte estava gostando daquele inicio de jogo. Mas quem mais se divertia era Snape, que mantinha o olhar em chamejante voltado para a dama excitada.

---- Está gostando Bella? – perguntou o professor em um sussurro ao ouvido da mulher dos olhos negros ---- Pelo visto o seu maridinho não tem brincado com você frequentemente.

Bellatrix nada disse. Ela mantinha apenas a respiração acelerada, assim como o seu coração. Os olhos escuros estavam vidrados, voltados para Severus, como se ele representasse uma pintura inovadora e só agora reconhecida.

O homem continuou a alargar a intimidade da seguidora das Trevas. Sua mão remexia-se por aquele minúsculo espaço fazendo a sua acompanhante remexer-se ao sofá. Ele a via inquieta, ansiosa, estimulada, inebriada com aquela distração inicial. Nem ao menos haviam iniciado a brincadeira e lá estava ela, doando-se de corpo e alma àquele professor.

Lentamente a mão saía de dentro da Sra. Lestrange, dirigia-se até uma de suas coxas e ali a acariciava com ternura.

---- Quero que me prometa que não irá gritar tão alto. – dizia Snape baixinho, sem cessar as carícias ---- Tenho um presentinho especial para ti, minha cara. Tenho certeza que você jamais esquecerá este nosso encontro inesperado.

Com a mão que se encontrava livre, Snape a estendeu no ar. Os olhos fecharam-se de repente e ele imaginou em seu consciente a sua varinha vindo até ele. Mentalmente, o homem ranhoso proferiu sucessivamente a frase "_Accio_ varinha" e só quando sentiu entre os seus dedos o objeto mágico tocar-lhe a palma da mão, foi que ele abriu os olhos.

---- Responda-me, Bellatrix. – dizia o ex-professor de poções em meio a um sorriso, enquanto apontava a ponta de sua varinha na direção da Comensal ---- Qual é mesmo a sua Maldição Imperdoável preferida?

Bella exitou. Não compreendeu a importância da pergunta, mas nem por isso deixou de respondê-la. Sabia que alguma finalidade possuía, só não sabia qual.

---- Severus – disse a dama arfante ---- Você sabe o quanto a Maldição Cruciatus provoca-me prazer. Assistir bruxos contorcendo-se de dor causa-me euforia.

---- Pois bem, Bella. – falou de maneira maliciosa o homem dos cabelos oleosos ---- Se esta Maldição Imperdoável tanto lhe atrai, eu ficarei feliz de proporcionar-te uma onda exorbitante de prazer. _Cruciatus_!

Imediatamente um feixe vermelho irrompeu da ponta da varinha de Snape indo na direção de Bellatrix. Rapidamente a mulher sentiu o feitiço atingir-lhe com violência e um grito alto queria sair de dentro de sua garganta. Todavia, enquanto contorcia-se de dor, Snape levou velozmente seus lábios junto aos dela, abafando o som estridente do seu grito. Sua boca colou-se à dela com tanta brutalidade, que ele chegou a tirar-lhe pedaço, sangrando aquela boca carnuda e avermelhada.

---- Eu disse para não gritar, Bellatix! – dizia ele em um tom irritadiço em meio ao beijo ardente.

A feiticeira continuou a contorcer-se. Seu corpo parecia estar sendo multilado, triturado em mais de mil pedaços. Estava difícil respirar, o ar parecia estar sendo obstruído por suas narinas e, a qualquer momento, a serva do Lord das Trevas podia jurar que morreria asfixiada.

---- O que foi, Bellatrix? – falava Snape em um tom divertido ---- Você não está gostando de receber o seu presentinho?

Severus devagar afastou os seus lábios dos dela, contudo, teve de retorna-los para junto deles logo em seguida. Bellatrix insistia em gritar.

---- Menina malvada. – dizia o professor enquanto a beijava ---- Eu disse para não gritar e mesmo assim você me desobedece. Vou ensinar-lhe a me obedecer.

Segurando a varinha com firmeza, Snape a levou com ferocidade até a vagina de Bellatrix. Ele a enfiou agressivamente e soube que se não estivesse beijando-a naquele exato momento, a mulher estaria gritando em uma altura descomunal. Ele podia sentir Lestrange gemendo o mais alto que podia, contorcendo seu corpo, enquanto o roçava ao dele. Ela estava tão mansinha, tão acuadinha. Era realmente um lobo em pele de cordeiro.

Devagar ele retirou a varinha de sua intimidade e reparou segundos depois que agora Bellatrix contorcia-se menos, mas nem por isso deixava de sentir dor. Sabia que parte de sua agitação diminuíra e isso não o agradara. Novamente ele enfiou o objeto mágico entre as pernas alvas da Comensal e em seguida começou a retira-la e recolocá-la com bestialidade em sua vagina dolorida, assim como todo o resto de seu corpinho. Ele ia e vinha com aquela varinha, aumentava a velocidade daquele entrar e sair. Os beijos intensificavam a cada menção de novos alardes vindos de sua acompanhante. A mão que estava livre estava agora transitava até os cabelos longos e escuros de Bella e assim que os tocou de leve, as pontas de seus dedos apertaram-nos com firmeza, levando sua cabeça para trás e causando-lhe mais desconforto.

Assim que retirou mais uma vez a varinha de dentro da vagina da Comensal da Morte, ele acenou-a no ar, retirou o feitiço que pusera nela, soltou-lhe os cabelos lisos e devagar afastou seus lábios finos dos dela. Tornando a olhá-la com atenção ele pôde observar o ar já cansado da serva de Voldemort. Ela estava arfante, um pouco pálida, os olhos lacrimejavam e a boca carnuda estava sangrando. Mesmo assim, o homem carrancudo não deixava de achá-la estonteante. No minuto seguinte, Snape jogou sua varinha para longe e levou a sua mão até o rosto lívido de Bellatrix. Ele acariciava as suas bochechas rosadas, enquanto um sorriso terno formava-se em seus lábios:

---- Eu te amo muito, Bella! Sou extremamente dependente de ti.

Bellatrix abriu um sorriso doce, porém bastante tímido. Seus olhos negros cruzavam com os de Severus e ela podia jurar que estava enxergando dentro deles a alma pura de Snape. Ele parecia o mesmo menininho, o mesmo garotinho destrambelhado e apaixonado por ela. Ele realmente era o seu Severus.

Delicadamente, Lestrange puxou o professor para mais perto de si. Suas pernas enlaçaram o pescoço do amado, enquanto este se ajeitava melhor por cima dela. Sentado, Severus sutilmente levava o seu pênis até a vagina de Bellatrix e pouco a pouco ele a penetrava. Vagarosamente os corpos de ambos os bruxos tomavam o mesmo ritmo, a mesma sincronia. Assim que os dois Comensais da Morte já se encontravam no mesmo patamar, movendo-se no mesmo compasso, com ambas as respirações igualadas, com os corações produzindo ao mesmo tempo suas respectivas batidas em seus peitos, ocorreu uma grande explosão dentro de Snape e finalmente Bellatrix pôde sentir o calor inebriante provocar-lhe prazer.

Assim que ambos os ritmos perderam velocidade, o professor de poções recostou-se em Bellatrix e com os olhos cerrados passou a escutar o coração de sua amada voltar a palpitar de forma costumeira.

Bellatrix por sua vez abraçou-se ainda mais a Severus, enquanto o acariciava com candura. Seus olhos negros não demoraram para se fechar e seus ouvidos puseram-se a escutar a respiração do professor voltando ao seu habitual.

---- Me prometa, Severus – disse Bellatrix após um longo suspiro ---- que haja o que houver você vai voltar pra mim.

Imediatamente Snape abriu os olhos e os fixou agora naqueles olhar escuro, repleto de melancolia.

---- Eu prometo – disse o homem de face macilenta enquanto acariciava o rosto alvo de Bellatrix ---- Prometo que vou sempre voltar pra você, Bella, afinal de contas, o imperador sempre irá retornar à sua estrela mais brilhante, a estrela por quem ele sempre se apaixonou. Eu sempre voltarei pra você, meu amor.


End file.
